Galactic Marines
*Commander Bacara |notable members = |locations = *Mygeeto''Republic Commando: Triple Zero *New Bornalex *Rhen Var''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *Aargonar''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *Boz Pity''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *Toola''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *Ithaqua Station |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' |main soldiers = Marines |units = |equipment = *UT-AT *AT-OT *AT-RTStar Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami *WESTAR-M5 blaster rifles *Special Marine armor''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic''}} The Galactic Marines, or the 21st Nova Corps, was a unit of clone troopers in the Fourth Outer Rim ArmyStar Wars Insider 84 during the Clone Wars. It was led by Commander Bacara and Ki-Adi-Mundi. History Battle of New Bornalex The Galactic Marines were first seen in the Battle of New Bornalex. In this battle, they used the space trooper power suits, a new armor for clones. While using it, the armor malfunctioned and their weapons did not work. In an attempt to survive, they fought off super battle droids with their bare hands, earning them a great reputation. Battle of Mygeeto In 19 BBY, the Galactic Marines were deployed to Mygeeto under the command of Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi. While fighting, Commander Bacara received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine, during which he learned Order 66 was just issued. Order 66 required the clones to kill their Jedi leaders, branding them as traitors to the Republic. Because the clones were loyal to the Republic, and not the Jedi, they complied, and the Galactic Marines shot and killed Ki-Adi-Mundi. Battle of Toola At the same time as the Battle of Mygeeto, detachments of the Marines were deployed on Toola under the command of Commander Keller and Jedi General Kai Hudorra. While on Toola, they too received Order 66 and attempted to kill General Hudorra. Unfortunately for them, the Jedi escaped. The Galactic Marines, determined to follow orders, hunted the Jedi over open terrain to Ithaqua Station using STAPs (Single Trooper Aerial Platforms). They created strict rules including curfew for the citizens in an attempt to find the hidden Jedi. They failed, as the Bothan Jedi escaped to Coruscant. They also fought on other planets including Rhen Var, Aargonar, and Boz Pity. The proud Galactic Marines continued to serve in 1 ABY, but the armor was only used in ceremonies, not in real combat. Armor and Equipment The Galactic Marines wore armor with maroon-red''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' and white markings on them and were usually seen with DC-15A blaster rifles, but also used other weapons. They had synthmesh on the visors on their helmets to keep unwanted material out of their view. Training The Galactic Marines were trained hard, and Bacara expected nothing but the best from his men, and the men who couldn't do it were reassigned, though Ki-Adi-Mundi didn't like it very much. They were trained to battle in a variety of environments including ground-level, underwater, space, and inside ships. Three phases made the Galactic Marines the most elite unit of clone troopers: Phase I - conditioning; Phase II - underwater and in-space ship battling; Phase III - marksmanship. These phases set these troopers apart from all others. Appearances *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars'' ad *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' Sources * *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''The New Essential Chronology'' Timeline Battle of Aargonar |list 3rd = Battle of Boz Pity Battle of New Bornalex''The New Essential Chronology'' |list 4th = Battle of Mygeeto Battle of Toola}} References Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Galactic Marines Category:Finished articles Category:Unit Category:Clone trooper corps Category:Fourth Outer Rim Army